


Kittens

by DarbyAllinTrash



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Adam wins!, Kenny Loves his boy, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: The shelter Down the road has new kittens, Adam wants to see them. Kenny knows if they do, they will not leave without a cat.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the pic of Adam, Kenny, and a cat.

Kenny's POV 

"No! Absolutely not." I argue not looking up from my video game. 

"Come on Ken! I just want to go look." Me and Adam had been arguing all day about going down to the shelter to see the new kittens. But I know damn well what should happen. 

"No Adam. We will go down there to 'just look' and you'll see one that's super cute, you'll get attached, and want to keep it. We practically live in the road and don't have the time." I say still not looking up from my game. 

Adam huffed but stayed quiet. I assumed that this meant I won the argument, ignorance in bliss I guess. I felt Adam sit on the couch next to me, laying his head on my shoulder, some of his blond curls settling in my face. I pushed them away a bit, my arm wrapping around him so I was holding him. 

"Kenny, let's play a game." I glanced down at him, a bit confused. 

"What's the game?" 

"You know how date night is tomorrow?" 

"Ya...." 

"How about a game of 'who can keep there hands to themselves the longest' winner gets to choose where we go." He offered sitting up. I paused my game to give him my attention. 

"I'm not sure. Your a huge cheat." 

"Is Kenny Omega afraid to lose?" He questions raising an eyebrow. 

"Absolutely not! Let's do it!" I say before actually thinking about what we were doing. Adam immediately sits up. 

"Perfect, I need to run to the store, want to come?" 

"Sure, nothing better to do." I sigh turning my game off. And that was the start of the worst day of my life. At first all seemed fine, they went about their day as normal. I played video games, and did some paperwork for AEW. Adam did some cleaning (due to his small ocd) and did a small skit Matt needed for BTE. 

“Hey Ken?” 

“Ya.” I asked looking up from the paperwork in front of me. Adam was leaning against the doorway into the living room. 

“I need to go to the gym for a bit, I was wondering if you wanted to come. We stop at the store for something for dinner as well.” 

“Ya, I’ll come. Just give me like five minutes and we can leave.” I said putting the red pen down. I stood up and went to change into some gym shorts and a loss tank top, as well as a sweatshirt. “Ready?” I asked when I got down stairs. Adam had on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt, so I assumed his clothes were in under. 

Adam looked up from his phone when he saw me. “I’ve been ready slow poke.” He said smiling as we walked out to the car. 

“Your calling me slow? You take a good two hours to get out of bed.” I point out. 

“That’s normally because were up late. Once I’m going I’m good. Remember that one physics thingy. An object in motion stays in motion. An object at rest stays at rest.” 

“Physics Thingy?” I ask raising an eyebrow at him as we drove. He glared over at me. 

“Eyes on the road mr Omega.” He said sticking his tongue out at me. We sat in silence for a bit, and I felt myself reaching for his hand. After all, I would hold his hand when we drove all the time. But, then I would lose. I quickly moved my hand back to the steering wheel. My grip on it was so tight my fingers were turning white. 

“You good Ken?” Adam asked a twinkle in his eye. I turned back to the road, refusing to look at him. 

“Absolutely.” 

————————————————

“You have to be kidding.” I mumble to myself looking at Adam. He had on the tightest pair of shorts ever and a tight tank top that showed of every god damn muscle. I didn’t notice it immediately, but when I did, damn. His ass looked amazing, and I new right then and there this ‘game’ just got a whole lot harder. 

“Ken, do you have a hair tie?” Adam asked turn towards me, no longer allowing me to stare at his ass. 

“Um, no.” I say slightly confused. Adam hardly ever puts his hair up, and if he does it’s only for a formal event, and even then I have to beg him. He shrugs and walks away. I decided the best way to distract myself would be to actually do what I came here to do. Work on cardio. 

I put my earbuds in as I start. I still wasn’t used to it only being a few people (the Elite) being in the gym. And said gym being in a hotel. The few times we would actually have time to go down there was at like, 2 in the morning. Blasting whatever music we wanted wasn’t a big deal. A big gym yo pay to go to, apparently does. Learned that the hard way. 

“Omg, what diet are you on? You look amazing!” I dart my eyes over to see some girl standing talking to Adam. She was bent over looking for something in her bag. I quickly turned the music off, but left my earbuds in. 

“Thanks! Me and my boyfriend are doing the same thing, not that I can actually remember what the hell its called.” Good, he specified he was taken. 

“I fell that! My last significant other new everything, what our diet was, how long we were at the gym, I practically started over when the two of us split up.” Ok, casually mentioned she was signal. 

“Ya, it’s important for me to look good, with my job, I practically go in front of thousands of people in my underwear. Could never live it down.” He chuckled. 

“Oh! What do you do?” She asked twirling a peace of her hair between her fingers. Was that how women flirted? God I need to talk to Brandi. 

“Professional wrestler. What about you?” 

“Victoria’s Secret model.” She said bitting her lip lightly. Ok, she’s definitely flirting with him now. 

“Wow, pretty impressive.” Adam said smiling. Why was he still talking to her? 

“You know, I could always give you a little, show.” She said licking her lips and placing her hand on his upper arm. Oh hell no. I stoped what I was doing and walked over. 

“Hey babe! Who’s this.” I asked looking at the girl. 

“I’m Ashley, you are?” 

“His boyfriend.” I said grabbing his hand. I turned to look at him. “I just remembered I have a meeting with Cody, we’ve got to leave.” I lied. 

“Ok, here Ashley. Guess I won’t be needing the hair tie. Thanks though.” He said handing back the small hair tie. I pulled Adam by his arm away from the girl. I could hear his feet tripping up on each other but I didn’t stop. I didn’t stop until we were at the car, and I had him pushed up against it. 

“You really don’t play fair. I mean come on, how am I supposed to keep my hands off this when it’s presented to the world like that?” I ask taking a handful of his ass, causing him to moan. 

“So I win?” He asked grinning at me. 

“You win, but once we’re home, you’ll wish you hadn’t.” I say pulling him into a kiss. 

——————————————————

“Kenny! Look at this one!” Adam called out as we walked around the shelter. Adam was on the ground a kitten in his lap. Of course Adam got to choose where we went, so we came to see the kittens, all though I made him promise not to get attached to any of them. 

“Excuse me sir?” I turned around to see a teenager standing there. “I was wondering if I could get a pic of you and your boyfriend both holding a kitten for us to put on the website?” He asked. I turned to look at Adam. 

“That fine with you?” I asked. He nodded excitedly scoping up the kitten he had in his lap, and I picked one up as well. We stood and he took the picture. 

He thanked us before walking away. “Adam, We should probably get going soon. They close in like 5 minutes .” I say looking down, and god I never should have. He was looking up at me with big eyes. 

“Kenny-“ 

“Adam! You promised.” I reminded him. 

“You know that was an empty promise. Come on! Look at her, she beautiful! And it’s not like we’re on the road every day, only Tuesday and Wednesday.” He begged making puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine! But you have to potty train her.” I said pointing a longer at him. He smiled pulling me into a kiss. 

“Thank you.” 


End file.
